Not Intentional
by JJKMagic
Summary: What happens when Zexion notices that Demyx's hand brushing his crotch was not so unintentional? ZEMYX. YAOI, LEMON. COMPLETE!
1. Not Intentional

When I started this... I never expected it to end like _that_ xD

**Warning: Yaoi, lots of inappropriate touching xD Lemon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Demyx or Zexion... sadly...**

**A/N: Yes, I combined the first three chapters. Thought it's more enjoyable that way^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Not Intentional<strong>

_No way in hell this was intentional!_

_No way in hell Demyx was like that!_

But yet there was a hand that had still to detach itself from his _crotch_. And even though he knew it wasn't intentional, Zexion couldn't help the pleasant shudder that run down his spine, especially as Demyx started to lean in almost imperceptibly.

And then the blond was nibbling on his ear and Zexion had to suppress a moan.

"D-Demyx…"

But there was no reaction, instead the grip tightened the slightest bit. A hand softly, oh so softly, brushed his most sensitive part.

Zexion was no fool. He couldn't deny that it _had been intentional_ after all!

"B-but… why?"

Demyx's head lifted from the crook of his neck to be able to look at him, an adorable pout covering his features. A pout that Zexion had seen so often that it seemed completely natural, as if Demyx wasn't touching him inappropriately at that very moment.

"I thought that much was obvious," the blond breathed in a tone that was entirely seductive.

"I love you."

And Zexion's lips were caught in a kiss so passionate he didn't notice his pants slipped from his hips…

-.-.-

In the end, Zexion didn't notice when the rest of his clothing disappeared either. Or when he had ended up on his bed. _Or why he hadn't even protested as all of that happened! _

His mouth was being ravished in a way that seemed to serve no other cause but to mingle their salivae until it was one and the same.

And Demyx seemed to be completely wrapped up in exploring the hot interior of his friend.

'_Friend_,' Zexion thought, shutting his eyes.

He still didn't know what was going on!

But Demyx's tongue wandered along the rows of teeth, the roof of his mouth… knowing exactly how to tease, how to rob him of his senses but to stop before an unpleasant gag reflex would react to his intrusion.

Zexion was shaking, his body screaming in urgent need for air but Demyx was clever enough to stop at the right moment; his eyes focusing on the smaller male beneath him.

But the slate haired male couldn't concentrate on his eyes. He was distracted by the string of saliva connecting their lips, glimmering as the light of the lamp hit it.

His breathing was erratic and it only got worse as time progressed. He tried to distract himself, staring at the lamp at the ceiling of his room.

How had it come to any of this?

Demyx's eyes, his ocean blue depths, were taking in his bare chest, eyeing him hungrily as he lay completely naked before a completely clothed blond.

-.-.-

As Demyx moved from that delicate neck down to his chest he was intent on devouring those soft rosy buds he had fallen in love with as he removed Zexion's shirt but he found there was something much more interesting and his fingers traced the finest indication of well-trained abs.

He licked his lips and ignored Zexion panting beneath him as his tongue trailed the outlines of surprisingly visible abs, leaving them shimmering with saliva.

"My… I never knew you were so muscular…" the blond sighed contently.

"T-that's…" Zexion gasped, "because I used… to temp at a trucking company."

"Oh?"

God, a panting Zexion was so hot. And he was so embarrassed too.

Demyx giggled as he traced those wonderful abs with his nose, his tongue darting out to lick the more sensitive spots he discovered.

How come he had never noticed the change of Zexion's body? He had never changed his clothing. He wore the same shirts as ever, framing his skinny body but not hugging (and thus presenting) it too tightly.

When Demyx found he had teased Zexion's chest enough, he grabbed one of his hands that were so uselessly lying at his sides, probably not knowing what to do, and confused the smaller male by doing so.

-.-.-

Zexion had long given up on thinking coherently. He could only watch Demyx for it was the only thing he could hold onto.

'_D-Demyx_…'

And so he watched him as Demyx took his hand, slowly licking over the back while keeping eye contact with him.

Zexion was sure he only imagined the smirk on the blond's face as he started to trace his little finger; his tongue embracing the finger like a lover that had been long gone and finally returned.

His mind was seriously getting the best of him and Demyx's tongue started to move up and down, up and down and slowly wandered to the next finger, doing the same to all of them. His tongue encircled every finger before it slowly moved up and down and Zexion couldn't help thinking: 'What if it _weren't _my fingers…?'

And suddenly Zexion was rock hard. He blushed deeply and turned his head away as Demyx moved to take his other hand, probably to do the same as to the other.

He was whimpering, oh my God, he was whimpering, wasn't he? But Demyx wasn't deterred as he slowly let off his fingers and decided to further travel… down his body…

-.-.-

Demyx hesitatingly let go of Zexion's fingers for it was the best way of teasing Zexion he had found until now. But still far more interesting was Zexion so desperately trying to change his position to not let him know how aroused he really was.

As if Demyx hadn't noticed him poking his stomach a long time ago.

He grinned inwardly and moved further down, past Zexion's hips, licking distractingly down his thigh… and up again until he was _face _to_ cock_.

He marveled at the sight of the long, erect shaft, pulsing and wet with the slightest hint of precum.

He detected a single drop and wiped it off with his finger, the shaft twitching at the touch and Zexion moaning.

Oh, Demyx had dreamed of this a long time and couldn't believe the bitter taste as he licked his finger clean; in his mind it was the sweetest candy.

Zexion's eyes were glazed as he looked at him, his mouth hanging slightly open, probably not even noticing it.

Demyx smirked as he watched the one who he wanted to be his lover while he lowered his head further, his tongue darting out the tease the tip…

And Zexion closed his eyes and writhed as Demyx's mouth closed around his manhood and licked him like the lollipop he, in the blond's mind, tasted like.

-.-.-

Zexion moaned; he moaned and writhed and gripped the sheets as if his life depended on it. All coherency was lost as Demyx, who he thought was his friend, robbed him of his senses, brought him to pleasure, licked him like a lollipop he was sure he didn't taste like.

He had no experience with this! What was he supposed to do, _to think_? Was he supposed to stop him?

He didn't even know how he felt!

He moaned disappointed as the sweet oblivion in form of Demyx's mouth retreated and breathed erratically as soon as no more moans were ripped from his throat.

Demyx seemed to think to have teased him enough but left him brought to a state of arousal where it began to seriously hurt but what should Zexion do? Tell Demyx? Ask him to take care of it for he was definitely the one at fault for his current state?

God, Zexion couldn't even form a word!

His mind was blank; he could only try to breathe evenly as Demyx crawled back on top of him.

What was this? Why was he doing that? Had Demyx always…?

Demyx grinned at him and Zexion had quickly learned to expect nothing good when the blond looked at him like that, though it had always been pleasurable... God, everything he did felt wonderful but… he was just so confused!

And the blond's head moved back down; this time attacking his nipples Zexion had never expected to be so sensitive.

But Demyx kissed them, licked at them until they became hardened buds… and then bit down.

Zexion screamed. Not in pain but in the end it was the same. He screamed and moaned as the blond licked the wound, tasting the tiniest drop of red as he licked the abused bud.

As the other one became the blonde's plaything, Zexion was writhing in his sheets. Demyx bit down softly and licked as if it was an afterthought. His teeth never pierced the skin but the slate haired male wished they would just so he would stop! But he bit and licked until the rosy bud became reddish and Zexion feared it would never look normal again.

And Demyx's tongue darted out again, encircling the bud as the blond's face lowered until his lips met the skin and he _sucked_.

"Ahh! D-Demyx…!"

... Oh my God, had he just…?

Demyx grinned and looked up at him. Didn't he mind that Zexion just came all over his clothes?

Zexion flushed a vibrant red and turned away.

What was happening with him?

-.-.-

Demyx felt insanely happy as he carefully forced Zexion to look at him.

He was still trying to look away; his mouth opened and closed like the mouth of a fish as he tried to fill his lungs with the much needed air after this _exertion_. It almost seemed as if he attempted to stammer out an apology if his guilty expression was anything to go by.

Zexion just didn't know how perfect that, what he had just done, was.

The blond looked down at his own body. Upon seeing his white-splattered clothes he thought amusedly: 'Well, I guess they will have to go…'

And his grin not once left his face…

-.-.-

Zexion stopped breathing the moment Demyx was staring at his now ruined clothes… and looked up again _grinning_.

Zexion gulped. God, this situation was_ so strange!_

Demyx sat up and the smaller male was left watching him attentively. He couldn't think of anything else to do as the blond took hold of the hem of his shirt, capturing Zexion's eyes as he did so.

And the slate haired male quickly found he couldn't look away as if he had been hypnotized by those blue depths. And Demyx began moving, lifting his shirt, revealing just the slightest bit of skin before slowly lifting the material up to his shoulders.

He started to, as Zexion saw it, hug himself; his fingers moving oh so delicately over the flawless skin as his hands wandered slowly upwards... And his grin was _killing _Zexion…

He couldn't help staring as the blond started to fumble around with his nipples until they visibly hardened and-

Zexion frantically searched Demyx's eyes but the moment he found them he realized that he just couldn't bring himself to look away from these hands as if the blond was manipulating him to see only what he wanted him to see.

But why was he so aroused by the sight presented to him?

-.-.-

The blond watched with satisfaction as Zexion closed his eyes in embarrassment. So ashamed of his arousal…

And yet Demyx was almost disappointed as the slate haired male didn't even try… to touch him… But it was probably too much to be expected for now,_ sadly_.

But, Demyx decided to free Zexion from his suffering and finally pulled his shirt over his head to mindlessly throw it aside.

'Time to make this a little more interesting,' the blond thought and watched Zexion's eyes widen as he let his hands travel further down than before, down to his waistband…

He fumbled around with his belt, _accidentally _touching his more private parts every now and then while trying to remove the "stubborn" thing.

God, Demyx would've laughed out loud at Zexion's expression if it wasn't for the unbearable aroused state he was in already. But he was intent on teasing the smaller male just a bit more…

He removed the belt; it was too tight in those damn pants anyway, and pulled at the waistband, supposedly to remove the annoying article of clothing but instead he slid one hand beneath the waistband, grabbing his manhood.

By then, Zexion's expression equaled shock. One of the pleasant sort though, Demyx figured by the way Zexion's cock hardened.

Oh, it was delicious and the blond allowed himself to tighten his grip just a little bit. He had to fight the urge to jack himself off right now but the sight greeting him, Zexion exposed and his shaft erect once again, was enough to let him withdraw his hand and instead pulled his pants down along with his boxers, laying them on the edge of the bed.

He still needed them…

-.-.-

Oh- Oh God, Demyx was… naked and obviously aroused.

'God, his body is perfect…' Zexion thought and with a sudden jolt his embarrassment was back.

He had never expected to see the blond like this but now that he did… Damn, Demyx was handsome. How had he never noticed? He could have anybody. His body was perfect, only a bit taller than himself, slender but vigorous and he was… _big_.

Zexion averted his eyes as Demyx leaned over him; his hot breath tickling his ear.

Zexion cursed his inability to form any coherent thought, much less a sentence! Even a word would be enough right know but he just couldn't think of anything, couldn't bring his lips to move...

The sound of his breath, of Demyx's breath… that was all he heard but he realized he didn't need to hear anything else as Demyx moved above him, littering his neck with butterfly kisses and slowly wandering downward.

-.-.-

As Zexion mewled and softly writhed beneath him, Demyx found he had distracted him enough.

His hand traveled down Zexion's body, found his cock… but avoided it on purpose, even as the smaller male subconsciously bucked into his touch.

Demyx grinned as his hand moved past the erect length, grabbing what lay beneath it and Zexion screamed, his back arching of the bed.

"G-God… D-Demyx…"

And the blond kept fondling his balls until he was dropping precum again; the sight so wonderfully rewarding.

Demyx watched the pulsing flesh with keen interest, suddenly faced with a difficult choice.

He could simply impale himself on that wonderful needy length and it was not like he wasn't ready to do so. It just didn't feel like the right decision…

He wanted to claim Zexion, mark him as the first one to do so for he believed it was his only chance. He wanted to take what he could as long as Zexion was his…

Zexion was writhing, whimpering, moaning and if Demyx wasn't going to act soon, he'd come again.

He stuck his index finger into his mouth, clumsily but greedily coating it with saliva. With his other hand he made sure that Zexion was thoroughly distracted as he pushed his finger into the smaller male's entrance.

The slate haired male squeaked in surprise but otherwise didn't react as Demyx moved his finger in and out of him and so, after covering his second finger with sufficient saliva, he pushed them in together, carefully continuing his thrusting before he started scissoring motions.

Zexion moaned and was torn between writhing and bucking.

Demyx could understand him, after all he was the one causing his sensory overload. But he'd make sure it was worth it. And so his ring finger joined the other two…

Thrusting and scissoring them he could slowly move even further within Zexion's virginal body. He pushed them inside, searching, pushed further and-

"A-Ah!"

Zexion bucked his hips, driving the fingers even deeper inside. Demyx thrust them in and out, assaulting the other's sweet spot time and time again until Zexion's cock was dripping with precum and his eyes were leaking tears of joy.

Demyx almost came watching him. But he went a step further, trying to push his little finger in next to the others. Zexion's tight walls hugging his fingers before were squeezing now but Demyx found he could move them carefully… but it was difficult and Zexion soon voiced his discomfort.

The blond stopped and looked up to see tears flowing down his pained expression. It hurt Demyx on the inside.

It wasn't entirely necessary to stretch him with four fingers but he knew it would hurt Zexion less later on. And so Demyx leaned over him and kissed the tears away before he connected their lips.

Zexion was whimpering but Demyx hushed him and intensified his ministrations on his balls.

As soon as he was able to slide all four fingers in once, he withdrew all of them, earning a relieved sigh from the slate haired male, which saddened Demyx, fearing that he really didn't like any of this... The blond loved fingering himself and would be more than ready to demonstrate it once Zexion was entirely his…

He kept stroking and fondling Zexion's testicles with one hand as the other was searching for the pants he had discarded earlier. Fumbling in it he revealed a little package from the back pocket…

Taking one of the edges between his teeth and pulling on the other, he quickly ripped the condom package open before quickly rolling the condom over his erection.

He didn't want Zexion to have any regrets in the morning since he didn't even know how he really felt yet. He had succeeded in his plan and just swept him away but... Zexion hadn't even responded to his confession...

Demyx dreamed of being skin to skin with the one he truly loved but he would wait until Zexion was truly his. He even had had several appointments with the doctor to make sure nothing could get in the way once the time had come.

But for now Zexion's cock was twitching as the blond continued to stroke the smaller male's testicles. He was going to come soon enough…

Zexion looked up surprised as Demyx let off his new favorite plaything to put both of his hands on the slate haired male's hips as he moved to enter him.

He knew, to pause now would only unsettle the smaller man and so he didn't hesitate as he slowly pushed the head of his erection inside.

Zexion's passage was well-prepared and so Demyx could ease his way inside without problems; the tight walls surrounding his cock were hugging and squeezing him just right and the blond bathed in every wonderful second of it.

He quickly pushed the rest of the way in and heard Zexion moan and arch off the bed.

Demyx managed to hit his sweet spot every time and Zexion's eyes were closed in pleasure as he pulled back and thrust back in again.

The slate haired male buried his hands in the bed sheets until his knuckles turned white as his hips bucked up to meet with the blond's thrusts. And Demyx quickly forgot about any constraints, thrusting in hard and fast on his way to release…

-.-.-

What was this feeling? It sent jolts of pleasure through his whole body.

As Zexion opened his eyes he was met with Demyx's face distorted in pleasure. Even with the sweat trickling down his face and the obvious exertion, his expression was outweighed by his hungry eyes glazed with lust.

He seemed to be in pure ecstasy as he kept thrusting; the whole bed rocking under their combined movement.

Did he feel similar to Zexion right now?

Moaning mindlessly himself, he admired Demyx who was groaning softly. The blond seemed so completely focused on his task as if it was the most important thing on earth.

Zexion couldn't hear himself screaming anymore.

He wondered how long this moment could possibly last…

Demyx moving within him made him feel lightheaded and soon his whole vision blurred until all he could see were stars as he cried out Demyx's name, grabbing his hair to pull him down into a sloppy kiss.

-.-.-

Demyx was surprised to say the least but quickly melted into sweet oblivion as he was granted to taste Zexion's cherry lips during his most intimate moment.

And God, Zexion just came _hard_.

The walls surrounding his cock constricted and were squeezing him tightly. Demyx grunted and fought to last just a second longer...

He played with Zexion's tongue as he pushed back into the constricting heat and soon had to break their kiss to moan loudly as he shot his load into the elastic material covering his erection.

He almost collapsed on top of Zexion but managed to pull out of him before he rested his head on the other's chest, breathing hard.

He felt as exhausted as if he had just come twice.

_God_, Zexion was wonderful…

-.-.-

Demyx just _came! _…_I-inside of… him_…

Zexion was completely insecure about what to do now and so he just watched Demyx as he tried to catch his breath.

He looked almost… _cute_.

'He just came…'

Was the thought left in Zexion's mind but it quickly didn't matter anymore that it had happened… inside of him. He blushed at the thought but slowly that seemed normal, well… s-somehow.

'…b-because of me…'

And he couldn't fight the exhaustion anymore and his eyes closed peacefully…

-.-.-

Demyx needed at least a minute to regain some of his composure. He looked up to see Zexion's sleeping face; sweaty bangs sticking to his face as his breathing evened out and his face slowly returned to its original color.

Demyx smiled as he got up, taking in Zexion's full form, still covered in his own cum.

Cum that also stuck to his own body but Demyx didn't mind that. For him it was like the most intimate embrace possible for a lover...

His eyes lingered on Zexion's sleeping form just a moment longer before he went to the bathroom to get a towel.

-.-.-

Zexion's bathroom was spacious and clean. Not that Demyx hadn't been here before, it just surprised him every time.

He sat down on the toilet lid for a short break. His hands were shaking as he rolled the condom off his now flaccid manhood.

He dropped the thing mindlessly in the bathroom dustbin, pity the one who said those were girly, and searched for a towel.

As he returned to Zexion's room with a wet towel in hand, the smaller male was fast asleep, mewling in his sleep like a little kitten.

Demyx grinned.

'What's he dreaming about?' he wondered.

Carefully he sat down on the bed as if not to wake the other.

Hesitatingly he lifted the towel and carefully touched Zexion's still sensitive skin, watching his face for any indication that he was about to wake up.

Zexion's body subconsciously shrank away from the feeling of wetness but otherwise didn't seem bothered and Demyx could clean him up properly, almost absurdly careful as he touched Zexion's private parts but the possibility that he would suddenly wake up from a touch in _that_ region was too high for Demyx's liking.

But the slate haired male didn't wake up, wasn't even close too.

He slept peacefully and curled together the moment Demyx got up from the bed after pulling the bedcover over Zexion's exposed body.

The blond dreamed of sleeping next to him, wrapping his arms around Zexion's body like seaweed but… he didn't dare to, wasn't courageous enough to innocently lie next to him after he had just assaulted him like that.

God, Zexion hadn't even said-

Demyx shook his head and retreated to the bathroom. He still had to clean himself up…

-.-.-

Back in the bathroom Demyx stepped into the shower stall and turned the water on.

The moment the water touched his skin, his whole body relaxed. He looked up with closed his eyes to protect them from the jets of water as he allowed the steady stream to rinse the sweat off his face and hair.

As the water flowed down his whole body he couldn't help but think of the man sleeping peacefully in the next room...

And that was a big mistake, he noticed, as his erection sprang to life again.

"Damn…" he muttered.

But… Zexion was fast asleep, so he could as well… right?

He looked behind him as if he expected to see the silhouette of Zexion standing in the room. Of course he wasn't.

Demyx sighed as he closed his hand around his manhood and began to stroke softly.

He suppressed his moans and rested his head against the cold wall of the shower.

He moved his hand up and down, squeezing the tip, stroking up to the base, reliving the feeling of entering Zexion, remembering his moan as Demyx's cock hit his prostate...

Moving up and down, up and down…

Demyx groaned softly, bucking his hips into his hand as he continued stroking, mimicking their movements in heat. He replayed the events of their time together in his head, trying to burn the image into his mind.

Squeezing and stroking, over and over again…

The moment he remembered Zexion pulling him into a kiss, he came, his cum splashing against the shower wall only to be washed away just seconds later.

Demyx panted and left the shower hastily, feeling guilty for what he had just done.

Could he really taint the perfection that was Zexion with his dirty fantasies that the other was so helplessly exposed to?

Demyx sighed deeply, wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom.

-.-.-

As he returned to Zexion's room, cobalt blue eyes looked up at him surprised.

Zexion was awake and quickly hid his naked form beneath the blanket as Demyx entered the room.

Demyx smiled reassuringly and sat down on the bed.

Zexion watched him silently and wasn't going to say anything. The blond knew that and used it to his advantage as he prepared himself for what he was about to say.

"I've wanted to ask for the longest time: Will you go out with me?"

Zexion blinked and stared at him before he nodded slowly. He held the bedcover up and Demyx slipped into bed next to him, eagerly wrapping his arms around his lover.

He pressed a chaste kiss to Zexion's lips, murmuring: "I love you."

The smaller male wriggled in his embrace, seemingly bothered by something.

The moment he stilled, Demyx thought he was going back to sleep but he was wrong.

"B-But why? How long…?" the slate haired male muttered incoherently.

"For a long time. Actually the first time I met you at college I was already lost. I planned to tell you on the day of graduation but… you were already gone."

Demyx grew quiet, remembering the pain he had felt that day... how his heart had broken.

"But just recently I thought it was time to pay a visit to my librarian friend," the blond continued, all cheery again, as if nothing had happened.

"I thought you were only here for your concert."

"And you played right into my hand, inviting me to congratulate me on my first official show."

And Demyx's grin made Zexion blush and turn away.

Silence stretched between them and Demyx gave up waiting for Zexion to face him again.

He sighed softly and turned to his side to get comfortable.

He was about to drift off to sleep as he felt Zexion nuzzle against his back, muttering something.

"Demyx… I think I love you."

* * *

><p>Love the ending xD So ridiculously fluffy compared to the rest~<p>

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!^^**


	2. Epilogue

So, Nessie-san wanted an epilogue, so she gets one, tada~

**Warning: Yaoi, Fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

><p>What had become of his peaceful librarian life, Zexion wondered, as he stood waiting in the passageway.<p>

The room left of him was completely dark; the lights had been shut down just a second ago, the room filling with expectant silence.

The room to his right was uninteresting. Barely lit, the narrow space was jammed with equipment.

But a blond musician passed through the room at a steady pace, halting for only a moment to press a chaste kiss to his lover's lips.

"Wish me luck!"

Zexion shook his head smiling. "You don't need luck, they love you!"

Demyx grinned. "I know."

"Stop fooling around, moron!" The slate haired male retorted, giving the blond a playful shove.

Demyx's sudden appearance on stage was met with a hall full of screaming girls (and boys).

Shortly after a few support musician's made their way past Zexion, nodding at him in acknowledgment.

"Hey guys!" He heard Demyx greet his fans and blocked out their screaming.

His eyes rested on his lover's form like they always did when he was able to witness his lover perform.

He went to many of his concerts, unofficially of course. Sometimes Demyx would invite him backstage and whenever Zexion was able to get some time off, he toured with Demyx's and his band members. Those were the only times when they would really have some time together.

_Sinking (slowly sinking) into despair,_

_Whenever I can't see you~_

His lover's band members would warn him, jokingly mentioning that Demyx shouldn't "strain" himself too much, he "still needed his voice otherwise".

They never declared themselves against their relationship and Zexion quickly grew fond of them, and they in return adored their "little Zexy", ruffling his hair on every chance they got only to infuriate the slate haired male.

-.-.-

Demyx was performing the songs of his new album, "Movement", all songs composed and written by Demyx the Nocturne himself, as stated in the booklet.

_Floating, floating to you,_

_For you,_

_With you,_

_Until we're one…_

The blond had started off with the theme songs "Sinking" and "Floating" as he had told Zexion beforehand. His lover had questioned the decision, wondering why he wanted to start with his best songs but Demyx was intent on revealing the secret story behind the album and to accomplish that the songs had to be in the corresponding order.

Zexion had sighed and left Demyx to do as he pleased.

"Forever" was next…

"_You sure the third song of a story can be called Forever?"_ Zexion had asked but only got a chuckle in return.

"_You'll see~_"

-.-.-

_If all that's left is forever,_

_There's only one question left to ask~_

And the blonde's voice faded out as the last line of the song left his lips.

The crowd cheered and applauded as a single headlight focused on Demyx's mic, the rest of the stage hidden in complete darkness.

"Hey guys," Demyx started slightly out of breath as he entered the spotlight again, "you probably remember… the first time I stood on the stage in this very city…"

The whole hall screamed in euphoria.

Demyx chuckled.

"How many of you have actually been there that day?" he asked curiously.

The crowd screamed and dozens of hands rose.

"O-oh, so many?" Demyx asked embarrassed.

"You're… you're spoiling me, guys! I'm… I'm getting a little embarrassed here." He laughed sweetly and the crowd actually aww-ed.

Zexion could imagine some of them fainted.

"But hey, then you probably remember that crush of mine I mentioned-"

The hall was suddenly filled with different voices screaming: "Yeah!", "Of course!", "I always cheered for you!", "Yeah, me too!".

But Zexion froze. That wasn't… or was it?

"Yeah, you know… that day I was really unsure how it would turn out… B-but hey, I confessed that night-," cheering and applause everywhere interrupted him, "and I have been happy ever since!"

Zexion blushed in embarrassment.

The redheaded guitarist closest to him just smirked amused.

"That's why I want to introduce a very special someone to you!"

His fans were in exuberant spirits the moment he said that.

Demyx grinned at his lover and reached out his hand … and after a few moments in which it was completely still in the room, Zexion took his first insecure step toward his lover.

Suddenly the girls were screaming again as a second spotlight focused on him.

"D-Demyx," he mouthed, afraid that the crowd could hear him (over the screaming? Very unlikely), "w-what…?"

The blond only grinned and pulled him close as soon as he was within reach.

"And that's my sexy Zexy!," he introduced him to the crowd. The red on Zexion's cheeks intensified.

Of course, the crowd couldn't be stopped now, the screaming hurt in Zexion's ears but Demyx actually managed to silence them, telling them with his hand to keep it down.

"It's been years now, Zexion. And I sure didn't keep counting. I have always been happy…" he got onto his knees in front of him, "so I'm asking you-," a few voices raised in disbelief and a few girls squeaked in excitement, "will you marry me?" He finished his sentence presenting a silvery diamond ring to him and Zexion sobbed; his eyes shimmering with tears.

"Y-yes, I will!" Not able to contain his tears, he tried to wipe them off instead but Demyx rose with high-speed to his feet, embracing his lover.

The diamond formed like a guitar flashed for a moment as Demyx slipped the ring on Zexion's finger.

"I love you," he said clearly and looked into his lover's cobalt blue eyes.

The room filled with cheers, applause and exuberant screams but for the both of them nothing else existed beside their togetherness.

But unwillingly Demyx took his eyes of his lover to face his fans.

He grinned, leaning over to whisper into Zexion's ear.

"And later on… we're going to take our time with each other…"

* * *

><p>That's it! No more! It's the end! xDD<p>

**Please review^^**


End file.
